Heart of a Sea Lion
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Meant to cross over with POM series. The penguins recieve a visit from an old friend, but he brings less than good news about their circus friends. Can the current zoosters ban together to save Circus Zaragosa?
1. Italiano Suprise!

It was the dead of night in New York, although the bright city lights kept the Big Apple brightly lit up like the 4th of July.

The residents of the Central Park Zoo, minus the nocturnal ones, were fast asleep. Things were remarkably peaceful in the zoo that always seemed to have strange phenomena coming from it. Even the lemurs were taking a night off from their usual dance parties, much to everyone's relief, especially their commando neighbors, the penguins.

However, elsewhere in Central Park, a shadowy figure was making their way through the park, panting heavily and mumbling under their breath.

"Where? Ohhh, I-a know it's around here…Santa Maria please let it-a be around here-a…"

As they ran through the park, they spotted a large brick wall in the distance. They quickly raced towards it, and nearly collapsed in relief.

"Oh thank you, thank Santa Maria!"

Their narrow form squeezed through the iron gates, and they started sniffing through the zoo. After a few minutes, they found themselves at the penguin exhibit, and leapt into the water surrounding the small island.

Under water, they peered in through a porthole, and saw the sleeping forms of the aquatic birds. Letting out a cheerful cry, they returned to the surface, and crawled onto the island, heading for the food bowl covering the entrance.

::::::::::::::::::::

The penguins were in a well-deserved slumber, snoring slightly, when suddenly they were abruptly awakened by the alarm. The room was bathed in a red glow as they jumped out of their bunks, taking defensive positions.

"Brace yourselves men, we don't know what we're up against!" Skipper yelled.

"They're coming in through the fish bowl entrance!" Kowalski announced.

They all tensed, ready to attack, when the intruder dropped into their HQ.

"What the?" Skipper exclaimed.

The 'intruder' sat up, revealing a sea lion wearing a puffy collar around his neck.

"Penguins-a!" he shouted happily.

"Stefano?" Private exclaimed in surprise.

Stefano jumped at them, managing to snag all of them in a hug.

"Oh, hello my-a finely dressed friends-a!"

"Stefano, what're you doing here?" Private asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be with the rest of the circus hippies?" Skipper added.

At this, Stefano immediately burst into tears.

"Oh it was-a horrible! There we were, just-a finishing up our latest show, when suddenly- GAH, it's-a too horrible to even recall-a!" he sobbed.

"What happened?" Private asked.

Before he could answer, another animal climbed into the base.

"Hey, guys, it's the middle of the night. What's with all the racket?" Marlene asked grumpily. She paused when she noticed Stefano.

"Uhh, guys, who's the seal?"

"Sea lion!" Stefano retorted in annoyance.

"Okay, sea lion, sorry! Anyway, what's going on?"

"Yes sea mammal, what _is_ going on?" Skipper demanded.

Stefano turned back to the penguins, and flopped onto the floor in front of them, grabbing Skipper in his flippers.

"It is her, the crazy woman-a! She is back and-a has captured them! Alice, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Vitaly, and Gia! They-a were all caught!"

"So what about you?"

"I managed to slip away at the last moment-a! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

Stefano once again collapsed into tears, while the rest of the room was left silent in shock, though Marlene was more confused than shocked at the moment.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Elsewhere in America, in Miami, a large 18 wheeler was parked at the docks. Inside the trailer, there were several cages, each holding an animal.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when we came to Miami…" Alex muttered.

"How did we get here again?" Marty asked.

"The crazy animal control lady found us and shot us with tranquilizers." Gloria replied.

"I thought ve sent her to the Madagascar." Vitaly muttered.

"We did, apparently, she figured out a way off the island."

"What are we going to do? If we don't get out of here, she's gonna mount our heads on the wall! I DON'T WANT MY HEAD ON A WALL! I LIKE IT ON MY NECK!" Melman shouted.

Suddenly the door opened, and a red haired woman walked into the trailer. The animals fell silent, glaring at her.

"So, the animals thought they had seen the last of me, eh? Well too bad for you!" Dubois laughed.

"Now then, let's see," she pulled out a clip board and pencil, and started checking of the animals, "Tiger, jaguar, hippo, giraffe, zebra, _lion_, and, sea lion-"

She stopped when she noticed an empty cage. Narrowing her eyes, she shouted, "Geoffrey!"

A man scrambled into the room, sweating nervously, and stood in front of her.

"Where is the sea lion?"

Geoffrey gulped, twitching nervously.

"Um, well, um, ya see…when I found him, he uh…"

Dubois tapped her foot impatiently, and her glare indicated he'd better just get to the point.

"HE JUST LOOKED SO CUTE WITH THE BIG EYES! I JUST COULDN'T TRANQ HIM, AND BY THE TIME I WORKED UP THE NERVE, HE JUMPED INTO THE WATER AND SWAM OFF! PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!"

Dubois looked down at the sobbing man, who'd fallen to the floor and started sucking his thumb, with a look of distaste.

"Rookies," she sighed, "Which direction did he go?"

"H-he s-swam up n-north…"

"Hm, north…"

Meanwhile, the animals had been listening to their conversation.

"North…he must be heading for New York!" Alex exclaimed.

"The zoo!" Gloria gasped.

"The penguins!" Marty added.

"Atta boy, Stefano!" Alex cheered.

"I am sorry to burst your bubble, but in situations like this, Stefano can be…how should I say this…hysterical?" Gia stated.

"That's an understatement…" Vitaly muttered.

"Don't worry, I think our determination's rubbed off on him a little. I'll bet right now he's with the penguins, thinking up a rescue plan, and not shedding a single tear!"

:::::::::::::::::::

"AAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAA!"

Stefano was curled up in corner of the room, sobbing hysterically, with Marlene desperately trying to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, Stefano! Just calm down, take deep breathes, and relax. C'mon, c'mon, say it with me, reee-laaax."

"MOMMMYYY!"

"Yeeeaaah, I give up…" she sighed, before turning to the penguins.

"So, what're you guys doing?"

"Exactly what it looks like we're doing." Skipper replied.

Marlene studied the board they were looking at, and saw a bunch of papers tacked to it, with various drawings of lions, giraffes, hippos, zebras, and what looked like a circus.

"Uhh, yeah, what is it?"

"Our rescue plan, duh."

"Oh, right, I should've guessed that, my bad…"

"Alright, from my research, the circus is in Miami, and since Stefano escaped, Dubois will come after him. We all know of her tracking skills, so we can assume that she'll reach New York in three days' time." Kowalski announced.

"Right, so that gives us enough time to think of a plan! Now, Stefano, we're going to need your-" Skipper paused when he turned to the sea lion, who was still in hysterics.

"Ugh, Rico…"

Rico waddled over to him, and Rico spit out a fish, and held it up to the sea lion. Stefano stopped crying, staring at the fish as if in a trance. Rico swung it back and forth a little, and Stefano's eyes followed its movement.

"Stefano, when you eat this fish, you will calm down." Skipper said in a slow voice.

"Okay…" Stefano mumbled.

"Are you guys seriously trying to hypnotize him?" Marlene asked.

"We're not trying to, we are."

Rico tossed the fish at Stefano, who jumped to catch it, and swallowed it in one gulp.

"Good, now, we're going to need your help for this jail break, so cut the hysterics alright?"

"Right, from now on, I-a will be strong! Let us fight the crazy woman-a!"

"Wow that actually works." Marlene muttered in surprise.

"Of course it did, nothing can hypnotize a sea mammal better than a salmon." Skipper stated.

"Right…"

"Now then, on to operation: Save the Circus Hippies!"

"RIGHT!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::

I just saw Madagascar 3, and I loved it! Especially the circus scene with Firework playing, that was just cool! Out of all the characters, Stefano had to be my absolute favorite, even rivaling Julian as my first favorite! Now, I'm not sure how the Italian dialect works, but I hope I got his accent right! R&R!

Oh, also, you might need a translator in the next chapter, cuz there's gonna be a splash of Italian in it!


	2. Incubo

Later that night, everyone had returned to bed, and Stefano was given a pillow and blanket in the corner.

While the penguins were sleeping peacefully, Stefano was squirming around in his sleep, muttering in Italian.

"Mi dispiace…IO non vi abbandona..."

::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Alright guys, great show tonight!" Alex announced._

_The rest of the circus animals cheered._

"_I-a say we celebrate with the pizza!" Stefano exclaimed._

"_I'm down with that!" Marty said._

"_Alright, we'll go find some pizza. We'll be back in half an hour." Alex announced._

_The 4 former zoo dwellers, along with Vitaly, Gia, and Stefano, left the tent, and went off in search of a pizza shop. _

"_Alright, if I was a pizza shop, where would I be?" _

"_We could always find a directory." Marty stated._

"_Or you could actually look in front of you." Vitaly said, pointing ahead of them._

_They looked up to see a pizza parlor, the word pizza lit up in red neon lights on the roof._

"_Oh, yeah, that could work too. So, how do we get in?" Alex asked._

"_Gee, this sounds like a job for you, Mr. Leader." Marty replied._

"_Marty, we talked about this. I was the leader because I came up with the plan-"_

"_I came up with plans too, you just didn't listen!"_

"_Guys, can we talk about this later?" Gia asked._

"_I just think you should've held a vote to decide the leader, that's all."_

"_There wasn't time to hold elections, we had to find the penguins."_

"_You just didn't wanna lose."_

"_That is 50 percent true!"_

_Marty was about to retort, but he suddenly jumped slightly, before falling to the ground unconscious._

"_Marty?" Alex said worriedly._

_Before he could run to his friend's aid, he felt something prick his arm, and the world suddenly started mixing together in a blurry image. An orange blur came into view, and he heard Vitaly asking him if he was okay._

"_Heh, heh…pretty blurry tiger…" he mumbled, before collapsing._

"_Alex, Marty?" Gloria yelled._

"_What's happening?" Melman yelled, slightly hysterical._

_Seconds later, both of them were on the ground, also unconscious. Vitaly, Gia, and Stefano stared at them with worry, but rooted in place from shock. Stefano glanced behind him, and suddenly let out a shriek. _

"_CRAZY WOMAN!"_

_The other circus members whipped around to see Dubois, along with two other uniformed men, each holding tranquilizer guns. _

"_What is she doing here?" Gia asked._

_Vitaly didn't answer her, merely growling at the red haired woman. Dubois didn't look the least bit intimidated._

"_Get them!" she yelled._

_3 more men appeared from an alley, and took aim at the three circus performers._

"_MAMA MIA!" Stefano shouted._

_The trio lunged out of the way of the darts, and the two big cats got up quickly. Stefano however, was a little slower to get up. He heard a click, and looked up to see one of the men aiming at him. He uttered a small yelp, and heard the sound of the gun firing. He waited for a moment, before risking a glance when he still felt no pain or wooziness. He was shocked to see Gia standing in front of him._

"_Gia…?" _

_The jaguar fell to the ground in a heap, and Stefano rushed to her side, noticing a dart sticking out of her side._

"_Gia, are you okay-a?" _

"_St-Stefano…run…" she murmured, before slipping into unconsciousness._

_Stefano was left in shock for a moment, before he snapped out of it and started shaking her shoulder._

"_Gia, Gia wake up!" _

_He heard a roar, and spotted Vitaly as he jumped out of the way of a couple of the men, and made his towards the duo._

"_This is-a bad! We need help-a! WE NEED HELP-A! SANTA MARIA WE NEED HELP-A!" Stefano shouted hysterically._

"_Stefano!" _

_Vitaly's shout caught his attention, and he glanced up at the tiger in time to see him lunge at him. He yelped, ducking, and Vitaly landed in front of him. Another shot rang through the air, and Vitaly let out another roar, falling to one knee, a dart sticking out of his shoulder. Stefano was frozen in shock as he stared at Vitaly._

"_Stefano…go…run…" Vitaly panted._

"…_B-but…"_

_A click caught there attention, and they saw another man aiming at Stefano. As he fired, Vitaly jumped between them, taking another dart to the shoulder. With a hiss, he turned to the trembling sea lion, and let out a roar._

"_GO!"_

_With the terror from the roar as an added boost, Stefano took off as fast as he could. Vitaly watched him go, before spotting Dubois, who was aiming her gun at the retreating sea lion. With another roar, he lunged in front of it just as she fired, and took one more dart, this time to his chest. With a final roar, he passed out._

"_Get the sea lion!" Dubois ordered._

_One man nodded, and took off after Stefano._

_Stefano panted as he reached the docks of Miami, pausing to catch his breath against a wooden post._

"_Ohhh, what do I-a do? Can I make it back to the circus? No, it's too far! What do I-a do?" _

_He heard a click that was fast becoming familiar to him, and glanced up to see one of Dubois' men aiming his gun at him. For a moment, the twosome stared at each other, Stefano's wide eyes flicking from the gun to the man. After a minute, the man lowered the weapon._

"_Don't stare at me like that! It's not like I WANT to do this, but she'll murder me if I don't!" he yelled._

_Stefano watched him as he ranted, slightly surprised at the man's lack of cruelty that the other men held. He then glanced at the edge of the pier, and slowly started edging towards it._

"_I wanted a promotion, and I get put in Psycho Lady's division! Why me, why's it always me? Look, it's nothing personal, okay? So let's just get this over with and-"_

_The man turned back to Stefano, gun raised, but was shocked to see him half way down the pier, heading towards the water._

"_HEY!"_

_With a yelp, Stefano leapt off the pier, and hit the water as the sound of a shot echoed through the night. Something whizzed by him in the water, and he swiftly made his way out to sea._

_After a few minutes, he risked surfacing, and spotted the lights of Miami about 3 miles away. He sighed in relief, before he remembered the others that were left behind. _

"_What am I-a going to do? Who can help me? There's no one who can-a stop that mad woman! Except…wait, there's them!"_

_He quickly dove back under water, and took off. On land, he may be a little slower than most, but in the water, he was the fast one._

'_I-a shall return my friends! I did not abandon you, I-a swear!' he thought, shedding a few tears as he swam north._

_If anyone could help him, it was the penguins!_

_::::::::::::::_

_**Stefano jolted awake with a gasp, before sighing, finding himself in the penguins base.**_

"_**Oh Santa Maria, what a nightmare…" he mumbled as he let out a yawn.**_

"_**What are you complaining about?" a voice snapped.**_

_**He jumped, and turned to see, to his shock all of his friends, each with a hateful glare cast at him.**_

"_**My friends, you are okay-a?"**_

"_**Friends? That's a funny way to describe us, seeing as you ran off and left us!" Gloria retorted.**_

_**Stefano felt his joyful expression drop, and he glanced around at the other animals. They all looked pretty mad, even Melman, and Alex and Vitaly even had their large claws unsheathed. **_

"_**Left you? Wait, I did not abandon you! I-a went to get help! That's why I'm at the zoo-a!"**_

_**They didn't seem to believe him, or they didn't care, and they all closed in on the sea lion, backing him into a corner.**_

"_**Wait, wait! I-a didn't abandon you, I swear!"**_

_**He screamed as they all lunged at him, having no place to run.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::

The penguins were once again rudely awakened, this time by a loud scream.

"NON VOLEVO TROPPO! NON VOLEVO TROPPO! PERDONAMI!"

"Chimichanga!" Skipper shouted, jumping out of bed.

The other penguins followed suit, and were met with Stefano squirming around in the twisted up blanket.

"What in the name of Circus Zaragoza?"

"It seems he's having a rather nasty dream!" Private stated.

"Well, thank you Private, for stating the obvious. Kowalski, options for waking him up."

Kowalski pulled out his notepad and a pencil, and started scribbling something down. After a few minutes, he pulled Rico over to Stefano, and elbowed him in the gut. An alarm came out of his mouth, and it went off.

The loud ringing woke Stefano up, and he yelped as he pulled the blanket over himself.

"AAAAGH! DON'T-A HURT ME!"

"Stefano, it's just us!" Private assured him.

Stefano hesitantly peered out from under the blanket, and upon spotting them, slowly stuck his head out from under it.

"What the salamander just happened?" Skipper asked.

"Oh it-a was horrible! Alice and friends thought I-a abandoned them, and attacked me and took turns tearing my flesh!"

"Really? Huh, we taught those hippies well…"

"Skipper!" Private muttered, tapping Skipper's shoulder.

Skipper glanced at Stefano, who was pretty shaken by the nightmare, and was now shivering frightfully under the blanket.

"Oh, right. Let's see, in this situation I should think of something comforting to say…Private, say something comforting!"

Private waddled over to the sea lion, and hesitantly gave his head a pat.

"Um, don't worry Stefano, I'm sure they know you didn't abandon them. From what you told us earlier, they wanted you to get away."

"Y-yes, I-a suppose…but what if they do think I-a abandoned them? If that happens- I-a don't know what I'd do! I-a am nervous just thinking about it! What if we don't save them? What if the crazy woman gets me? Che cosa se non? Che cosa se ella mi trova? Cosa succede se mi ODIANO-!"

As he was talking, his breathing hitched, until finally he was full out hyper ventilating.

"Calm down Stefano!" Private exclaimed.

"If you're gonna freak out, at least freak out in English!" Skipper added.

Rico handed Stefano a brown paper bag, and he snatched it and started breathing in and out of the bag.

"Skipper, are you sure we should let Stefano help us? He seems a little too freaked out to do anything." Private asked quietly.

"Good point…"

Skipper turned to Stefano.

"Stefano, normally I'd be more than happy to let a guy who freaks out constantly help us out on a mission, but I don't think your kind of freaking out will help, so it may be best if you sit this one out."

The bag he was breathing into suddenly popped as Stefano sharply exhaled.

"No, I HAVE to help! If they really do think I abandoned them, I-a must help so I can prove I didn't! I could not stand it if they thought I-a did! Oh what if they do? Che cosa succederà a me? Oh dolce Santa Maria ..."

"Alright, alright, you can help! But enough with the Italiano freak outs!"

"Certo!"

::::::::::::::::::::::

The horn of the ship blared as it pulled into port the next morning.

"How do you know the sea lion came to New York?" Geoffrey asked.

"Because it is where the zoo is, and those penguins as well. He will go to them for help, and I will be able to capture them all." Dubois replied.

"Oh, but, isn't the zoo in Central Park?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because that's thousands of miles away on a different coast."

"We cannot raise their suspicions! If you had not let the sea lion get away, we would not have to be doing this!"

"Right, sorry sir! I mean ma'am! I mean boss! I mean-!"

"Silence! Load zhe animals into the trailer, now!"

"You heard her men, move it!"

While the officers went to gather the caged animals, Dubois glared into the distance, smirking.

'_I am coming for you, sea lion!'_

:::::::::::::::::::::

Poor Stefano, having bad dreams and panic attacks. Also, looks like Dubois' making more progress than they predicted. How will the animals rescue their circus comrades? Stay tuned!

P.S. I'll be bringing in a special bonus character that I just think would get along real well with a certain psycho lady. Imaginary high five for whoever can guess who it is!


	3. Evil Team Up!

_I'm soooo sorry this took so long to put up! We had some internet problems, and I couldn't do anything! Anyway, okay, you'll get to find out who the special character is! There were many good guesses, but now you'll get to find out who it is!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright men, rise and shine!" Skipper yelled as everyone stood at attention above the penguins' base.

Well, almost everyone. Stefano was still attempting to climb up the ladder.

"Why do we-a have to get up-a so early?" he yawned.

"We need all the time we can get to think of a rescue plan." Skipper replied.

"Morning guys, how's the rescue plan going?" Marlene asked, jumping into the penguin exhibit.

"Not so well, we don't have anything." Private replied.

"Private!" Skipper muttered crossly.

"Oops, sorry Skippah."

"Hello neighbors!"

Skipper let out a frustrated moan, and they turned to see Julian and his crew climbing in.

"He is-a here too?" Stefano asked.

"Yes, unfortunately…" Skipper replied.

"Hey, I know you! You're the seal from the circus!" Julian exclaimed.

"I am a sea lion!"

"Maurice, the circus is in town! Come, we must find my Sonya!"

Julian was about to jump out, but Skipper grabbed his tail and held him back

"Get ahold of yourself Ringtail, the circus isn't in town!"

"Who's Sonya?" Marlene asked.

"My beautiful goddess of girlfriend!"

"She's-a Zaragoza's bear." Stefano added.

"A bear?"

"We go way back baby, when I was forced to join those ridiculous, lousy, untalented circus freaks-!"

Julian paused when he noticed Stefano frowning at him.

"What?"

"So what's goin' on?" Maurice asked.

"Alex and the others got captured by that crazy animal control lady." Private replied.

"You mean that freaky French lady? Great…"

"We are-a trying to come up with a rescue plan." Stefano stated.

"Why don't you guys lure her into a trap, and while she's stuck, you free the others?" Marlene said.

The penguins were silent for a moment.

"That is good idea! Why didn't we-a ask her sooner?" Stefano asked.

Marlene gave a smug smile, while the penguins shuffled their feet.

"Right, so we've got a plan, now just to pull it off!" Skipper said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Dubois was scouring the streets of New York on all fours, trying to pick up the sea lion's scent. She could sense people staring, but she was used to people's stares while she worked.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up from her tracking to see a tall muscular man staring down at her through dark shades.

"I am tracking sea lion, out of the way!" she snapped as she stood.

"I uh…don't think New York has any sea lions. Not even the zoos have any."

"Do you work at zoo?"

"Um, no, but the last time I was there catching a cat, I didn't see any-"

"Catching cat?"

"Yeah, I'm an animal control officer…or I used to be. I lost my job cuz of some stupid penguins!"

"Penguins, at the Central Park Zoo?"

The man paused for a moment.

"You know them?" he asked.

"I chased them through Europe, of course I know them!"

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy! Those penguins are smart, they do stuff! Now I have a witness!"

"I have little interest in them at the moment, I want the sea lion. If I can catch them as well, they are bonus."

"You can't catch them. No one can, I've tried! There's no way they can be caught."

"You have not met me, Captain Chantal Dubois! I have proposition; you help me catch the sea lion and penguins, I get you your job back."

The man looked at her incredulously.

"You serious? Yes, yes I'm in! Whatever it takes! Just one thing; when you catch them, those penguins are MINE."

Dubois sighed.

"Very well, do we have a deal Mr.?"

She held out her hand, and the man immediately took it and shook it.

"X, Officer X."

::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright, so here's the plan; Stefano, you'll lure Dubois to the zoo," Skipper announced.

"Certo!" Stefano said, saluting.

"From there, Kowalski and Private will set up the net trap in the lemur exhibit, and Rico and I will step in to help Stefano. Once Dubois' trapped, we'll find out where she's keeping the circus hippies, and go in for the rescue."

"Are we-a sure this will-a work?" Stefano asked.

"Kowalski, how sure are we?"

Kowalski moved some beads on his abacus, took a few notes, and turned to the group.

"The odds for us are 35 to 500."

"That's a number I can live with. Now then-"

"Hey, Skipper?"

They glanced at the second entrance to the base to see Marlene with Fred.

"Marlene, we're in the middle of planning here."

"Yeah, Fred's got something you should hear."

Everyone looked at the squirrel. After a few minutes of silence, Marlene nudged him.

"Tell them!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. There's some weird lady in Central Park, acting like a dog and sniffing the ground."

"Sound like your French lady?"

"Smoked salmon, she's here already!" Skipper shouted.

Stefano shrieked, diving under his blanket again.

"Kowalski, you said we had three days!"

"Well she obviously moved a little faster than estimated!"

"Oh, also, there's a big guy with her, muscular, sun glasses, keeps muttering 'I was right about those penguins!'"

"That sounds like Officer X!" Private exclaimed.

"Those two teamed up?" Skipper asked.

For a few seconds things were silent, before Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Stefano started screaming.

"This is bad! The odds of us winning just decreased!" Kowalski yelled.

"It's like the two most horrible things in the world combined into one!" Private exclaimed.

"STIAMO PER MORIRE! STIAMO PER MORIRE! STO PER MORIRE! IL MONDO STA FINENDO!" Stefano shouted.

"Will you quit shouting in foreign?" Marlene exclaimed.

"I ricorrere a gridare in Italiano quando sono stressata!"

"English, dude, speak the king's English!"

"Tu non sei responsabile di me BLOCCO DI TESTA FASTIDIOSO!"

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU'RE SAYING!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone went silent as they looked at Skipper.

"Okay, so Dubois' closer than we thought, it's not the end of the world!"

"It-a might be-a." Stefano mumbled.

Skipper rolled his eyes, and continued.

"We'll just have to improvise."

"Skipper, there's a large trailer pulling up in front of the zoo." Kowalski announced as he looked through the scope.

"That must be where Dubois' keeping the circus hippies!"

"Oh good-a! We can just-a go in and rescue them then!" Stefano cheered.

"Come on, Dubois' not gonna make it that easy! It's obviously a trap, but I think we can set up a trap of our own. Marlene, get the lemurs!"

"What do I-a do?"

"Stay here and wait for my signal!"

He and Marlene left, leaving Stefano with Private and Rico.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

So, how was that for a surprise character? I can so see them getting along well. They're both crazy, they have grudges against certain animals, and those aforementioned animals got in the way of their jobs.

How's the rescue attempt gonna go? Stay tuned! R&R!

Also, I got a book the other day with a dude who has an Italian accent, AND he runs a circus! How's that for coincidence! Now it might be a little easier to get Stefano's accent right! Wish me luck!


End file.
